Somewhere Over The Green
by MaddieGeorgia
Summary: Hermione Granger ceased to exist. Her soul however, did. And instead came Larissa, heir to the very wealthy and controversial Necrae family. She looks entirely different, yet has the same personality. And this time 'round, she's a pureblood. Distant future smut. Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! *Disappears in a puff of smoke*


**Somewhere Over the Green ~ Chapter 1**

Summary:

Hermione Granger ceased to exist. Her soul however, did. And instead came Larissa, heir to the very wealthy and controversial Necrae family. She looks entirely different, yet has the same personality. And this time 'round, she's a pureblood. **Includes A Love Triangle and future smut. **

**August, 1991.**

A warm breeze blew into Larissa's bedroom window, ruffling the thousand thread count sheets on her king sized bed. Larissa hated summer, she thought as she ran a pale hand through her slightly wavy black hair. A small voice in her head told her to stop being such a nagger and get up, but she was too tired. Her excitement had caused her sleeping patterns to fluctuate, leaving her constantly tired and negative. She slowly lifted her head up and looked over at her digital clock, and the time read 4 am. She groaned and fell back into the bed, letting the mattress consume her body.

'YES!' Larissa thought as her blue eyes opened yet again, finding a much brighter and cheerful setting. After two minutes of dillydallying in bed, she convinced herself to get up and get changed. She walked over to the large walk in wardrobe and picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a button up V Neck shirt, careful not to overdress too much.

After showering, brushing her teeth and hair and adding a small clip to keep her side fringe out of the way, she headed out of her room and into the large hallway. It took her about a minute to reach the desired destination, due to overly big house. It was so big that Larissa wanted to move. They could buy a much smaller house and it would still be a mansion, plus they could send the extra money to go to a charity, considering they were loaded with it. No, her parents were too "high society" to care about any undermine charities. On numerous accounts, Larissa had tried to convince her mother that they didn't need so much money – which they didn't – but had turned her down and almost laughed at her for bringing up something so absurd.

Larissa walked into the large, open plan living room and sat down on possibly the biggest couch in the world. The soft leather helped soothe her into a slightly relaxed state of mind, and she waited until her mother would come down the marble staircase with a small bag of floo powder.

After about five to ten minutes, her mother had arrived with the floo powder in hand and leaded Larissa to the staircase. "Mum, do I really need to travel that god-awful way?" Normally she didn't complain, but she didn't like waking up to the feeling of being stretched into a sheet of skin. "Yes dear, it'll take just short of a minute. If we travelled by broom, we would be much slower to arrive" She stated, her lips pressed into a thin line. "If you say so mum" Larissa said, and she admitted that she would rather get to Diagon Alley earlier rather than later. She approached the large marble fireplace with hopeful eyes, standing into it, she waited for her mother to come and join her. Together they stood in the fireplace before Larissa's mother yelled "Diagon Alley!"

A million needles shot through Larissa's skin, causing her to scream. She was holding onto her mother's hand for dear life, the way she saw it. Her scream slowly faded away as it became more bearable by the second. After what seemed like a lifetime of pain, her feet collided harshly with the cobblestone road and she felt her knees buckle. Her mother helped her up and brushed off the dust that had collected on her daughter's shirt. "Are you alright?" Her mother asked with concern evident in her voice. "Fine" Larissa said "just a bit sore." She picked up her shoe that had fallen off, and reapplied it onto her foot.

They headed to the first place on their list, which was no other than Olivander's. Larissa was amazed when she entered the seemingly small, narrow shop. Only to find it stacked with all different sorts of wands. "Godric!" She said as she eyed over a particularly large stack of wands, which was precariously floating above another box probably full of wands.

"Larissa!" her mother screamed in disgust, her face turning into a red beet. "I've heard much worse" Mumbled Olivander, who had appeared out of nowhere, it seemed. "Oh, hello there Felicity!" Olivander said with an excited tone to his voice. "I remember as if it was just yesterday that you had walked into that very door" He said wisely, looking at Larissa's mother. Her mother smiled, and said "I'm surprised you still remember my name, you old crook!" said her mum, laughing while saying this. Larissa was constantly reminded of her mums friendship with Olivander, when her parents were fighting. Of course it was nothing more than a friendship, yet Felicity seemed to have more of a connection with "That Old Crook" than she ever had with her husband. She was probably hoping that her daughter would like him too.

Once the talking had ended, he returned behind the counter and smiled down at Larissa. "Now, back to business" he said, pulling out a box which was sure to make the others go tumbling down. However, they neatly gliding into spot when one had been removed. Larissa would never get over the joys of magic. He lifted the cardboard lid and removed the wand from the bed of pink ribbon. She looked at it with gratification, wanting to hold onto it and cast every spell possible. Olivander handed her the wand and a cool breeze shifted a few tendrils of hair. A small, perfect snowflake drifted down onto the floor. Olivander looked impressed, whoever with, she wasn't sure. He had explained how it was very rare for the first wand to be THE ONE; and she thought about how she had almost had an instant connection with this wand. And then she realised, it WAS an instant connection. After getting her robes, she stared into a display window at a small apothecary shop and found a great little pin to put on her robes. It was silver and went with the colours of the house that she was destined to be sorted into; Slytherin. She didn't mind, as she loved the colour green. Her cousin Andrew would be sorted into it too, and neither him nor her were evil. Rest assured she had one friend in Slytherin, thankfully. Andrew and she weren't even cousins, but they were so close they called each other that.

They finished the day after they brought her books and quills and parchment. Boy, would she get a good sleep tonight, she thought, before getting another thousand needles piercing her skin.


End file.
